Double Date
by Julie2
Summary: This a Juunanagou/Own character and Trunks/own character fanfic.If you don't like the pairing then don't read.Please R and R.Sorry if I did'nt indent.
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer:I don't own dbz but I do own Melanie and Julie.  
A.n:This a fanfic my friend,Pheabie wrote(I helped).She wanted me to post it for her.This is a Trunks/own character and Juunanagou/own character fanfic.  
  
Double Date  
  
  
:Hey Trunks!" said Goten."Hey Goten!" replied Trunks."Hey guys!" came a voice out of nowhere. Trunks and Goten looked behind them to see Juunanagou smiling at them."Goten!Get home right now!!" screamed Chichi so loud it made them wince.  
"Oh crap!Guys,my mom's calling me.I gotta go." said Goten."Okay.See ya!" said Trunks."Bye!" said Juunanagou."I got an idea!" yelled Trunks all of the sudden."That's a first." mumbled Juunanagou."Hey!I heard that!" shouted Trunks.  
  
"Anyway.My idea was that,since we're not doing anything else,we should go hang out at the arcade." said Trunks."I guess so.." Juunanagou said reluctantly."Cool!Let's go.The two hottest guys in the world are going to the arcade!"   
said Trunks to no one in particular."All that purple hair must be clouding your brain.Talk about self-absorbed." said Junanagou."Hey!I'm not self-absorbed!" yelled Trunks.Juunanagou just snickered.  
  
@at the arcade@  
  
"Is this what you humans call fun?" asked Juunanagou looking at the 'Whack a' mole' game."Well...yeah.What do you think is fun?" asked Trunks but as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regreted ever asking.  
"In the old days what was 'fun' was destroying cities by the hundreds." answered Juunanagou."For some reason I'm not suprised." said Trunks.  
  
"Let's go play Tekken 3." said Trunks."Whatever." said Juunanagou.They walked toward Tekken 3 but saw that someone was already playing it.Over by the Tekken 3 game two cute girls were playing it."I won!In your face!"  
said the first girl who had shoulder-lenth blackish-brownish hair and was wearing jeans and a shirt that said 'I'm with stupid'. "That was luck!" said the second girl who had short brown hair and was wearing a yellow tank top and blue capri pants.  
"Let's go ask for their names." whispered Trunks."Ok." replied Juunanagou.  
  
"Hi.I'm Trunks and this is my friend Juunanagou...and we were wondering what your names might be..." asked Trunks."My name might be Julie and my friend's name might be Melanie."   
answered Julie while wearing a smirk that would've made Vegeta himself proud.'That Melanie girl is kinda cute.' thought Juunanagou.'That Julie character is is kinda cute' thought Trunks."You guys wanna go grab some pizza?"  
asked Juunanagou."Um...ok." answered Melanie."And by the way.We're not guys." said Julie.Trunks and Juunanagou both were blushing crimson.Melanie and Julie just snickered.'Trunks is cute.' thought Julie.'Juunanagou is hot.' thought Melanie.  
  
@At the Pizza Place@  
  
"This is good pizza." said Trunks."Yeah." said Julie."Man,I am so thirsty." said Melanie."I'll go get you something to drink." said Juunanagou."I'll come too." said Melanie."Ok." said Ju nanagou.Juunanagou and Melanie walked over to the soda machine hand in hand.  
"Looks like they're getting along great." said Julie.  
"We could be like that too,ya know." said Trunks."What are you trying to say?" asked Julie."Well...um...I......I mean...Ya know...well...um..wanna go see a movie?" asked Trunks while blushing the color of a sunburned tomato.  
"Sure." answered Julie."What the heck is taking them so long?" asked Trunks."Let's go see." said Julie."Ok." said Trunks.  
When Trunks and Julie walked over to the soda machine..........you would'nt believe what they saw.Melanie and Juunanagou were kissing."Oooooooo!Look like we've caught a couple of lovebirds!Huh,Trunks?" said Julie in a teasing voice.  
"I think you're right,Julie." said Trunks.  
Melanie and Juunanagou were blushing beyond belief."Let's go see a movie." said Trunks walking away."I'm right behind you."said Julie. " Wait for us!!" said Melanie and Juunanagou in unison.  
  
@Outside the movie theater @  
  
"What do you want to see?"asked Juunanagou.Melanie and Julie gave each other a sly look."Final Destination 2!" they said in unison.  
  
End of part one.  
  
A.n:I need atleast two good reviews and I'll post the next chapter.Sorry about the name of the movie.I could'nt think of a scary one.Ja ne!  



	2. The Movies

Disclaimer:I don't own Dragonball Z and I most likely never will.  
A.N:Gomen nasai!!gomengomengomengomen!!I'm sorry it took so long!!!!I plan to get all my fics done within a month's time.Ages are all the same:19.This is a fic I made and my friend helped.This fic seems to mostly focuse on Trunks and Julie's relantionship.I dunno why,it just does.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walked into the movie theater chatting about anything that came to their mind."Don't you hate school?I'm glad I graduated!"said Julie."Yeah,the teachers are so fake.More fake than a three dollar bill."replied Trunks.Julie giggled."You want anything before the movie starts?" asked Juunanagou,looking at Melanie.  
  
"Yeah,you want anything?" asked Trunks.The girls shared a knowing glance between each other."How thoughtful of you to ask..." said Julie.Melanie just smirked.Trunks and Juunanagou walked into the theater carrying two jumbo buckets of popcorn(one buttered,one not),five packs of licorice(three red,two black),three large packs of gummi bears,four hotdogs(one for each of them), and four large Cokes(not to mention a huge bag of doritos).  
  
"If I did'nt know any better,I'd think they were saiyans..."thought Trunks picking up the huge bag of Doritos he dropped.Finally,they got seated while the movie previews were coming on.Juunanagou and Melanie,who wanted some time alone(probably to make out) sat in a dark corner,while Trunks and Julie sat together in the back.Before the movie even started,they could already hear smooching noises coming from Juunanagou and Melanie's direction.  
  
"Round two."whispered Trunks in Julie's ear.She giggled.But,she also blushed as his warm breath tickled her delicate skin.Later on in the movie,Julie grabbed onto Trunks' arm as something scary happened in the movie.Of course,she was'nt really scared,but,she figured she should make the first move.Trunks blushed the color of hte blood on the screen as he put his arm around her.(Just in case you're wondering,they already ate all the food except the popcorn.The remains of trash are stuffed under the seat.Whew.Did'ya get all that?Good.)Trunks used his other hand to reach into the popcorn bucket and took out a handful:which he stuffed into his mouth.Partly because he was still hungry,and partly because he had to resist the incredible urge to kiss her.(an:KAWAII!!)  
  
  
Trunks and Julie both reached for some popcorn at the same time,their hands touched.Julie felt a tingle travel up her spine."How does he manage to do this to me.Could it be true that I have feelings for him..."thought a slighty confused and flustered Julie."Um..hehe.Um..I-"Julie was cut off as Trunks sighed and,suprisingly,he threw down the popcorn bucket.Little peices of popcorn and kernals skattered across the floor."That's it." said Trunks."What ar-"was cut off once aain by Trunks laying two fingers over her lips.  
  
"Sshh.Let me explain."said Trunks,barely above a whisper as Julie nodded her head under his gentle touch.Julie was too stunned to do anything."You've been tromenting me all day.I just can't resist the urge to kiss you.I want to so badly."said Trunks,a tone of lust in his voice.Julie genlty removed his fingers from her lips."Then why don't you?"smirked Julie."You mean it?"asked and awed Trunks.He was sure she would slap him.(an:OOC,I know.Sorry.)"Would I say it otherwise?"  
  
  
Trunks took this as an invitation as he hungrily kissed her cherry lips.Trunks deepened the kiss as Julie mrmured something inaudible.Roughly translated,"You're a great kisser.".(an:I'll leave the rest to the imagination.I don't want to go into detail)After about several minutees they finally pulled away only to ggaze at each other and start again.After another 5 minutes of kissing they finally took a break.  
  
"Oh gosh...that was the best kiss I've ever had." said Julie,catching her breath."We gotta do that again sometime."said Trunks also catching his breath.They started up again but were cut off by two very smug voices."Well,well,well.Look who we have here,Mel." said Juunanagou,using his pet name for her."And you said we were lovebirds."snickered Melanie.Trunks and Julie both blushed a deep crimson.Juunanagou and Melanie snickered.  
  
  
"Well,just in case you have'nt noticed,the movie is over.In fact,it's been over for the last 10 minutes."said Juunanagou.Trunks and Julie looked up to see the theater empty and the ushers cleaning up.If it was possible,Julie and Trunks blushed even more as they hurried out of the mall.(an:all that stuff was in the mall.)"Well..um...hey,you guys ne-"Trunks was cut off by an icy cold glare,courtesy of Julie."I mean girls,need a ride?" asked Trunks again.Julie smiled."In that case,sure."  
  
  
  
Trunks opened the passenger seat of his black mercedes as Julie daintly sliped in."Why thank you handome."said a very cheerful Julie."My pleasure."said Trunks,flirtatiosly.(sp?)Julie giggled.Juunanagou oened the door for his lady as they slipped into the back seat.Trunks turned the ignition and drove off after Julie gave him directions to their house.It seemed Julie and Melanie shared a house."Here we are." said Trnuks as he drove up to a fairly nice looking house that Melanie inherited from her granparents.It was lined with beautiful wildflowers and was painted a brilliant blue and white.  
  
  
"Thanks for the ride,"said Julie."I had a great time."Trunks smiled at her last comment."Well,since we both had a great time...you..um..wanna go to the midnight carnival tommorow night?" asked a nervous,blushing Trunks."Sure,I'd love to!Why don't we double date again?"said Julie."Cool,I'm up for it.How does that sound to you,Juunanagou?"asked Trunks(an:That rhymes.Te he he."When no answer came they both looked back to see Melanie and Juunanagou cuddled and snuggled up together.  
  
  
  
"Cute.I'd hate to wake her but..."Julie shook Melanie awake."I have to."finished Julie.Both girls reluctantly got out as their guys walked them to their door.They reluctantly went in after they gave their guys a quick kiss on the lips(and hugs) and said their goodbyes.Of course,that was after they exchanged phone numbers.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.N:I finally got off my lazy butt and typed up the second chapter.I will finish as soon as possible.I am so sorry!!Please r/r.  
ANNOUNCEMENT!!!I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL MY FICS.WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH OR TWO.SORRY FOR HAVING YOU WAIT SO LONG.READ THE DISLAMER PART FOR MY FIC DOUBLE DATE.I MEANT TO SAY I WROTE IT AND SHE JUST HELPED.I KNOW THIS SHORT BUT I HAD TO MAKE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!! 


End file.
